


The Pharaoh

by Rebelheart94



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "WHY IS NO ONE ON THE PAYLOAD?!", Also inspired by the Amari family stories written by "Spatial", Ana Amari is tired of people being idiots, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler has an uncontrollable twitch when someone yells that they need healing, Confused OC, F/F, F/M, Fareeha "Fight me!" Amari is both an blessing and a curse to her mothers, Gabriel Reyes is a secret !SoftieDad, I'm gonna have so much fun with this :D, Leads to much stress and many bandaids, Lena "Tracer" Oxton Needs a Hug, M/M, Overwatch will have team vs team VR battles to promote Teamwork, Plot might be overused but i don't care, Reinhardt is the silly Grandpa to everyone, So it will be a long time till we get to canon, Story start 34 years before current canon time, There will be CHANGES to story, Tiny Fareeha is obsessed with flying, Unless there is a serious situation, Writer's block on other stories, even though he is about same age as OC, idea originally inspired by the fic 'Halcyon Days' by 'Lycoriseum', so here's a plot bunny that won't leave me alone, they only goof around when it's payload or capture point days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelheart94/pseuds/Rebelheart94
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a story where the plot bunny took over my life! Never fear though, people who read my other stories! I am still working on the chapters for those too, I just need to get this one rolling so my mind can finally be at peace <3 !!! First actual chapter will be up in a few minutes <3





	1. Character Build

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lycoriseum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriseum/gifts), [Spatial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatial/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This is a story where the plot bunny took over my life! Never fear though, people who read my other stories! I am still working on the chapters for those too, I just need to get this one rolling so my mind can finally be at peace <3 !!! First actual chapter will be up in a few minutes <3

_**Character Build**   _

* * *

 

 

 **Name:** Jane O'Riley

 

 **Code Name Given by Egyptian Scientists:**  Pharaoh 

 

 **Age:** 24 

 

 **Gender:** Female 

 

 **Height:** 5ft 8in 

 

 **Build:** Lean/Athletic/somewhat slim hips, but broad shoulders (that fit her build well) 

 

 **Eye Color:** Multi (Amber, Forest Green, light Gray, Deep Blue – inner to outer part of eyes) 

 

 **Hair Length/Color:** Short/Feathery Brown/Red hair 

 

 **Theme Song:** Soldier – Gavin DeGraw 

 

 **Background:** Jane was born in the year 1994. Being raised in a Military (USMC) house hold (moving at least every 2 years to a different base) had her wanting to become a Marine as well (yes, she understood how the training was and everything afterwards). She joined Jr ROTC in Highschool, as well as ROTC in college while studying on her way to become an Officer when she passed bootcamp.   

Burning her way up in ranks and due to the times changing on how the military viewed women would could keep a strong mind during conflict, along with being able to keep up physically with others around them, had her quickly being seen as one of many major assets to the USMC. 

Upon turning 24, the government, having had contacted several high-ranking generals across many military branches around the world, had twenty people placed in a very theory based cryo-chambers all across the world, unknown to each other, to see if it could work on the military who had been sent through rigorous training to help them through it. Jane's Chamber is placed under Cairo, Egypt, where it was taken care of and watched over by a group of Egyptian Scientists, also near where she had been previously stationed.

The test was only supposed to last a year, but the few scientists that knew what was actually going on, had died in mysterious cave-ins or during random raids while on deployments. The facilities thankfully had solar, wind, and water powered energy set up as a 'just in case' feature. 

This story starts in 2040, when all but a single chamber had either collapsed or been accidentally destroyed in some way. But after a strange scientific study had gone wrong in the last remaining chamber, is Jane O'Riley really in the future of her own world, or has she somehow landed in another? Seeing as how this one is now her home, it doesn't matter, and she vows to protect this one just like she did her last.


	2. Prologue - Finding The Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short prologue, but I decided to just nose-dive into it while working on the TRUE first chapter, enjoy this short! :D 
> 
> (no lie, this was mostly just so I could skip the finding for now and go straight into the pre-planned story)

**Prologue: Archaeologists find a** **Pharaoh** **. Only... not in the way they thought they would.**  

* * *

 

The small group of determined Archaeologists finally broke their way into what they figured was the chamber they had been hunting for, and looked around in confusion as their happy grins disappeared. 

"Well, this is not what we thought it was." A short man said as the group looked around the science chamber they found themselves in, which was very clearly not all that ancient. 

There were scorch marks covering most of the walls, as if there had been some sort of explosion inside of the chamber. A nearby emergency exit had seemed to have been previously used and lead to an unknown direction.  

A soft gasp turned everyone's attention to one of the women in the group as she dusted off what seemed to be a glass pod along one of the unmarked walls to reveal a person frozen within. The vital signs on the screen next to it showed that the woman inside was still very much alive. 

They all looked towards the leading Archaeologist as the older woman pulled out a device, her eyes not leaving the sight of the slightly blue glowing pod. "We'd best call for medical. Hell, might as well call the Egyptian Government while we're at it. Try to clear the path a bit better, please." At that, the rest of the team scrambled into action at clearing the path down into the chamber that they had made, to make it easier for medical to come down when they arrived. 

Besides, it wasn't every day that you stumble across a crazy situation like this. Most of them felt it was best to simply led the lead Archaeologist deal with this possible headache. 

 

* * *

 

Jane could feel the chill slowly receding from her body as her senses began to return. Figuring the muffled voices were just her favorite three scientists, she muttered her greetings as best as she could with a small smile before she could even open her eyes, "Hey Rashida, Aharon, and Rania, my favorite scientists. How'd the cryo test go?" 

The muffled voices went quiet to the point that Jane could almost feel the sudden spike of tension in the room she was in, causing her to try to blink her eyes open till she was no longer feeling blinded by any sort of lighting.  

"Pharaoh, can you hear us?" One voice finally came through a bit clearer, obviously having been repeating the question, belonged to a blurry figure in what looked like a fancy doctor's outfit. 

"Yeah, doc." Jane drawled out a bit, her eyes finally adjusting to the light and her skin stopped tingling and she furrowed her eyebrows at not being able to recognize anyone in the hospital room she seemed to be in, "Well, now I can." 

The older man who she had heard, a Doctor 'Gamal', seemed calm while the two possible nurses, a man with the last name 'Evans' and a woman with the last name 'Darak' were shifting around nervously. "That is good. Now, I have some good news, and some bad news. Which would you prefer to hear first?" Doctor Gamal asked, keeping his tone calm and demeanor professional. 

Jane sat up carefully, somewhat impressed that it felt like she took a good nap instead of feeling like death warmed over, "Good news first I suppose, mix it up a little for once in my life." 

Doctor Gamal nodded and glanced down at the weird tablet thing in his hands, "The good news is that you have recovered from your 'Cryo' sleep in good health. Your vitals are all good, and there is no sign of any issues besides needing to get up to date with your shots." 

"Shots? Doc, I got my last shots up to date right before I hit the ice. There's no way I already need them again, it's only been a year." Jane narrowed her eyes in suspicion, feeling a sinking dread when the two nurses seemed to look at her with pity while the Doctor cleared his throat with a wince. 

"I am afraid that it has been more than a year, Pharaoh. You were placed into 'Cryo' during the year two-thousand and eighteen. It is currently the year two-thousand and forty, and almost every record of you is missing, beyond what was found in that chamber." Seeing the stunned look on the soldier's face, he continued to share what little information was found, "You were discovered by a small team of Archaeologists who had stumbled across the chamber that had your 'Cryo' pod within it, when they had been following what they figured was a new trail for a lost 'Pharaoh'. They had no idea that the small bit of information would actually lead to what it did. To you." He finished by showing her a small news article that was on his tablet object, and it was obvious that most of the news had been redacted by some higher ups. 

Standing up to move towards the window, followed by a quick glance through said window in the room had her seeing hovering vehicles of all sorts. Jane ran a hand down her face since she still had trouble processing it all, muttering out with a sigh, "They sure found me alright."


End file.
